ARX-160
The ARX-160 is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized and Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is set to appear in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The ARX-160 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the six assault rifles available in game. It is found used by Insurgency forces in all of the SAS missions after "Hostile Territory". Like all other ballistic weapons in game (aside from sniper rifles), the ARX-160 has no recoil. Though this may not seem like something unique, it also has a moderately high rate of fire, a quick reload, and decent hip-fire accuracy when moving. It also has a very accurate set of iron sights, better than some optical sights. Combined, these features make it an excellent weapon at medium to long ranges. Ammunition for it will not be a big issue, either, as it is used frequently by Insurgents. Multiplayer The ARX-160 is available at the start for the Insurgency faction. Similar to its single player counterpart, it retains its zero recoil, moderately high rate of fire, swift reload, accurate iron sights, and decent hip-fire accuracy. Though its damage has been reduced, the aforementioned traits still allow it to be a deadly weapon at long ranges. However, the player should stay away from close quarter engagements as it is one of the least effective weapons at close range. Despite this, the player can still use it at close ranges by aiming for the upper body, preferably the head, to compensate for its moderate damage. Aside from close quarter combat problems, another issue the player will encounter while using this weapon is ammunition. Unlike in single player, the player cannot pick up ammunition for this weapon from other users. Even if they could, ammo would still be scarce as this weapon sees little use, as all weapons (aside from shotguns) have zero recoil, making them more useful. This means that the player will have to conserve ammunition by firing in burst or aiming for vital kill points, like the head. The player can also use their sidearm at close range as well, though it is less effective than using the ARX-160 itself. ARX-160 MW Mobilized.png|The ARX-160 in first-person view. ARX-160 Iron Sights MW Mobilized.png|The ARX-160's iron sights. Call of Duty: Ghosts The ARX-160 is featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It has a built-in Laser Sight. Campaign The ARX-160 appears in the mission "Loki", used by both Icarus and the Federation, and is always fitted with an ACOG Scope and a Grenade Launcher (though it is not equipped with a Laser Sight, unlike in multiplayer). It has a high amount of reserve ammunition compared to other assault rifles in the game, and fires in two-round bursts instead of the fully-automatic fire seen in multiplayer. However, during the breaching part at the end, it is used in semi-automatic mode (Sgt. Thompson is seen switching the fire selector). It also has a slightly different reloading animation from the ARX-160 in other game modes, as the playable character throws the new magazine up and catches it before inserting it. Multiplayer The ARX-160 costs the most of any weapon to purchase, at 10 Squad Points. The ARX-160 has a weird damage profile. It has a nice 3-shot kill range, but its minimum damage becomes a class worst 6 shot kill. Long range engagements are this weapon's weakest strength, and should be avoided if possible. On the flip side, the ARX has a high rate of fire, only surpassed by the FAD, at 857 RPM. This makes it a fairly forgiving weapon up close, combined with the good effective range. The accuracy of the ARX is somewhat bizarre as well. The recoil is heavy, but the first 2 shots fired have noticeably reduced recoil, making burst firing very rewarding. The iron sights are passable, but will not be in the taste of some players. Handling traits of the ARX-160 are superior compared to its peers. Its time to aim down sights is regular, but its Laser Sight boosts its hipfire performance to that of an SMG default, making it even better suited for close range. As well, reloads are fairly quick, at around 2.87 seconds for a full reload. However, this weapon's nature, and 30 round magazine, make reloads painfully frequent. The usual assortment of attachments are available for this weapon. To bolster performance, the Muzzle Brake and the Foregrip are extremely popular to alleviate two major weaknesses: range, and recoil. Boosting effective range, and lowering the heavy recoil, will significantly boost this weapon's effective stats. Due to the lower recoil burst, the Burst Fire and Semi-Automatic attachments prove to be somewhat effective, as they boost the damage multipliers, making it marginally easier to compete over the longer sidelines. With the ARX-160's great close range performance, classes should be centralized around this strength. Mobility perks such as Stalker and Agility allow the user to be quicker at all times, making them harder to hit in a gunfight should they strafe. Extinction The ARX-160 appears in the Extinction maps Nightfall and Mayday. In Nightfall, it is located on the catwalk near where the first intel about Archer is, in the compound. In Mayday, it is behind the sealed door above the second hive in the entrance area. It has one of the lowest ammo capacities in Extinction mode, so it is recommended to get something else rather than it. Safeguard In Safeguard, it can be obtained from a Supply Drop crate. It comes with a VMR Sight and Flash Suppressor. It has a faster reload compared to the AK-12, but still less ammo in the magazine and less reserve ammo than the Sub-Machine Guns in the game mode. Attachments Integral *Laser Sight (only available in multiplayer) Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-automatic *Burst Fire *Rapid Fire (in Extinction only) Gallery ARX-160 model CoDG.png|The model. ARX-160 CoDG.png|The ARX-160 in first-person view. ARX-160 iron sights CoDG.png|The ARX-160's iron sights ARX-160 ACOG Scope CODG.png|ARX-160 with an ACOG Scope equipped, used by Federation astronaut. ARX-160 pickup icon CoDG.png|Pick-up icon of the ARX-160 Custom. ARX 160 Render CoDG.jpg|Concept art of the ARX-160. Note that the ACOG scope's model was different from the final version. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The ARX-160 returns Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Stock *Tracker *Foregrip *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip *Dual Magazine *Grenade Launcher *Extended Mags Supply Drop Variants *Heavy Barrel * Hole Puncher (Damage +2; Accuracy -1; Handling -1) * Red Eye Coyote (Accuracy +1; Range +1; Fire Rate -1) * Head Shot (Range +2; Fire Rate -2) Gallery ARX-160 AW.png ARX-160 iron sights AW.png Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *The front iron sight is not aligned with the rear iron sight; the sights are shifted to the left as opposed to being centered. *On the ground, the rifle appears to be fitted with a 20-round magazine. In first-person, it is correctly fitted with the standard 30-round magazine. *The ARX-160 in third person lacks the iron sights. Call of Duty: Ghosts *Uniquely to the ARX-160, the Grenade Launcher attachment wraps around the magazine well in first person, rather than than just be attached to a rail like on other weapons. **Nevertheless, the third person model shows it attached like on the others. *Like the MTAR-X, the ARX-160 has a white 'OSA' skin in the campaign. Unlike the MTAR-X, however, the ARX-160 defaults to this skin in multiplayer and Extinction. **However, the Grenade Launcher's assembly around the magazine and the ACOG scope are white in the campaign version of the ARX-160, whereas in other game modes they are black. *The magazine has '5.45x39mm' written across it. *In "Loki", the cartridges expelled are black with 'CO2' printed on them. This means they are filled with a pressurized gas, which allows it to be fired in the vacuum of space. *When going into ADS, the Laser Sight can be seen very briefly while aiming before it automatically turns off. The laser is aligned to the left of the iron sights. de:ARX-160 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles